The Sweetest Pill
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: from a prompt on Conbykink - Connor steals some of Lester's Viagra ... LEMON one shot


**Disclaimer: not mine, just having some fun... no copyright intended**

**A/N: OK, confession time. It was me that posted this anonymously on Conbykink ;) Reviews are more than welcome**

* * *

Abby was on her way to Lester's flat, unsure of what she was going to find when she got there. Connor had called her in a panic, saying he needed her help with an "emergency situation". After checking that he didn't need an ambulance, she told him to sit tight and she'd be with him as soon as she could.

Lester's flat was in one of those fancy blocks just outside of town, imposing and very expensive looking. She knew Connor would be hating it here, but she couldn't quite bring herself to actually ask him to move back in with her. She nervously buzzed "flat 70a" and waited for Connor to open the main door so she could come in. She practically raced up the stairs and Connor was waiting in the doorway of the flat for her. The first thing she noticed was how red faced he was, and the fact he was cupping himself. What had he done?

"I came as quick as I could, Connor." she said, looking concerned.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this. Come inside, quick!" he said, practically dragging her inside. She followed him into the lounge area and then he turned to face her – his face full of dread and nervousness.

"Connor, what's this about?" Abby finally said.

"I did something really stupid." he said.

Abby resisted the urge to say "So what's new?" and instead asked "What have you done?"

"I took some of Lester's … medication."

"What? Connor, are you crazy?" Abby shrieked. "What did you take? You need to see a doctor!"

"No!" Connor said, shaking his head. "It's too embarrassing."

Abby's face changed. She took a deep breath. "What did you take, Connor?"

"These." he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box and handed it to Abby, His face flushed bright red from his neck upwards.

"Viagra?" Abby almost choked. Her first thought was one of horror that Lester was even having sex, let alone needing something to give him a helping hand … and then one of amusement "You took a viagra tablet? Why?"

"Not just one." Connor closed his eyes, he was wishing the ground would swallow him whole. "I was curious, y'know. I just wanted to see if it actually worked. When one didn't seem to have an effect, I took another one."

If Connor hadn't seemed so upset, Abby would have laughed at him. It was crazy. "So your emergency situation is..."

Connor removed his hands from his crotch. The bulge in his jeans was more than obvious. "I can't get rid of it!" he said. Now Abby did laugh. "That's it, make fun! I knew I shouldn't have called you."

"I'm sorry, Connor. I assume you've tried... oh god I can't believe I'm having this conversation... I assume you've tried wanking yourself?" Abby felt herself blushing almost as much as Connor was.

He nodded sadly. "I've been at it for over 45 minutes, I've come twice … and it's still hard! What am I going to do, Abby? What if I'm stuck like this forever?"

"We'll think of something." Abby said. "I'm sure its just a temporary thing." She scratched her nose as she tried to think. Poor Connor seemed pretty distressed. "45 minutes and you've come twice?" she said after a few minutes. "That's pretty impressive." Actually, the bulge in Connor's jeans was pretty impressive in itself. It was almost a shame to let it go to waste.

"It would be if I didn't feel so bloody stupid!" Connor said.

"OK. I have an idea." Abby said. "Drop your trousers and your boxers." Connor looked at her in horror. "Do you want this sorted or not?" she said sternly. He did was he was told. His cock reared up, long, thick and perfectly straight. She was right, it WAS impressive. As she moved, she felt a wetness between her legs; just the sight of his surprisingly huge cock was getting her horny. She dropped to her knees in front of him and then looked up at him. "Here's the deal, Connor. I am just helping you out with an awkward situation, right? This doesn't mean anything."

Connor nodded his head, and was about to say something when he felt Abby's lips clamp down onto his cock and all he could manage to utter was an incomprehensible gurgle.

Abby swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the cum that was still glistening on the end, whilst her lips and teeth gently worked up and down the shaft as far as she could manage without gagging. She placed her hand around the base, barely able to get her fingers around his girth, whilst her other hand took his balls and began to massage them. Why the hell had she not noticed how well endowed Connor was before? She couldn't quite believe her luck; this was certainly the last thing on her mind when Connor had called her for help.

Connor grabbed Abby's head, needing her to give more. He was also pushing into her mouth using his hips, and he was impressed how much she was actually managing to get in. She was sucking and licking him as hard as she could, and once or twice he heard her retch in the back of her throat. He was concerned that he would make her choke, but when he looked down she seemed to be enjoying herself, and her moans were sending pleasant shivers through his entire body. She certainly knew what she was doing; he just hoped it worked.

After 15 minutes, he felt that unmistakeable tingle in his groin. "Abby, I'm going to come, you might want to..." but he was too late, his cock exploded and he let out a loud groan. She was going to kill him! When he opened his eyes, Abby was getting up from her knees with a grin on her face, a small dribble of cum oozing from the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Abby." he said.

"Don't apologise." she said, matter of factly, and wiped her mouth. "All that matters is; did it solve your problem?" They both glanced down. Connor's cock was still standing out as hard and straight as it was before. "OK, this calls for drastic action." she said. Connor looked at her with sheer panic on his face. "Sit on the sofa."

Connor went over to the sofa and sat down, and Abby stood in front of him. "Now remember, I'm just helping you out, this doesn't..."

"I know, I know!" Connor said, "Just do whatever you have to... oh my fucking god!" Abby was stepping out of her jeans and pulling her panties down.

She straddled his lap, facing him and guiding his cock to her slick entrance. Gazing straight into his darkened eyes, she lowered herself onto him, feeling his cock stretch her wider than she'd ever had to before. Despite insisting that this didn't mean anything, this felt bloody amazing and she sighed as she pushed down even further. He was deep inside her, stretching her to the limit, and she could feel her own muscles clamping onto him, claiming him.

Once she'd grown accustomed to the size of him, she began to rock back and forth so that he slid in and out of her. "Connor!" she gasped, betraying how much she was actually enjoying this. His hands slid to her hips, guiding her as she increased her pace. "Fuck me!" she growled.

Connor responded, his hips thrusting upwards to meet her downwards movement. "Like this?" he rasped back.

"Exactly like that!" she panted back. He completely unsheathed himself before pushing back into her right to the hilt, making her gasp. He was reaching parts of her that she never knew existed, and she was loving it. "Harder, Connor!" she commanded, and he obeyed. The sound of bare flesh slapping hard against bare flesh was matched only by the sounds of their heavy breathing and groans of pleasure. Abby felt a heat rising from her groin, and seconds later her body was quivering as her orgasm swept through her. Connor continued relentlessly until Abby had recovered.

"We need to change position." she said. "Maybe a different angle will help you." Connor nodded as she shifted herself from him. "Too much clothing too." She tugged at his t-shirt and pulled it over his head so that he was now completely naked before her. The rest of him was just as impressive as his cock; his chest and stomach muscles were well defined and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. She pulled her own t-shirt off, and took her bra off, laughing as she saw Connor's eyes practically pop out of his head.

She lay on her side across the length of the sofa and urged Connor to lie behind her on his side too. She lifted her leg and rested it on his, and slid her hand down to guide his cock into her again. With a slight adjustment in position, Connor pushed into her. She prepared herself for the hard thrusts of before, but Connor seemed to want to be closer. He slid his left arm underneath her and grabbed at her breast, whilst his right hand moved slowly down her body towards her clit. His body was slick with sweat, as was Abby's, but it felt good to have his warm body pressed against hers. She turned her head to face him and felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss him.

Their mouths met in a hungry, wet, frenzied kiss – it spoke volumes about how they were both feeling right now. Connor growled from somewhere in his throat as the kiss grew even more intense and Abby's tongue pushed against his. Then he began to slowly slide his cock in and out of her, one hand gently caressing her breast and his other rubbing the sensitive hub of her clit. Abby had to admit this was the most intense sex she'd ever had; who'd have thought it would be Connor giving her the fucking of her life? She could do nothing other than whimper as he began to fuck her harder and faster. She could barely breathe by the time her body became engulfed in her second orgasm. She felt herself go limp in Connor's arms as she lost control, repeating his name softly as he continued fucking her.

He withdrew to get his breath back, his cock still standing stiff and proud. "Are you even close yet?" Abby chuckled. She didn't want this to end if the truth be told.

"No." Connor grinned. He was past the concern now, and enjoying himself. "What do you want to try now?"

Abby rolled onto her back and pulled him onto her, parting her legs so that he lay between them then wrapping them around his waist. He pushed into her yet again, her hips rising to meet him as he filled and stretched her. He flicked his tongue over her erect nipple before sucking her breast. "I want you to bite me!" Abby said.

"I don't want to hurt you." Connor said.

"I like it, don't worry." she said, stroking his hair. His teeth sank into her nipple, making her yelp out. "That's it! More please, Connor!" He bit her again then moved to her other breast to repeat his actions as he caressed the nipple he had just bitten. Abby shifted, and her body quivered. Connor's cock was buried inside her, and it felt like they were connected as one. Abby decided in that instant that this was not going to be the last time she had sex with Connor, and that it did indeed mean something.

"Fuck me, Connor! I want your cum in me." she said.

Connor began to move in and out of her with steady, strong, rhythmic movements. They both gasped for air as they felt the heat rising. Connor was licking her ear and neck, and she grabbed at the soft flesh of his ass. "Abby!" Connor called out as he gave a series of erratic thrusts and finally released himself into her. His lips crushed hers as he pumped his cum into her, and then he felt Abby's body shake violently.

Abby's orgasm swept through her, every inch of her body tingled and shuddered, even her toes. She grabbed onto the sofa to try and regain some control but it had little effect. She sobbed Connor's name over and over as he gave one, two, three, four more thrusts into her and collapsed exhausted onto her chest.

They both lay there, arms wrapped around each other, recovering from what had been a mind-blowing experience. When Connor finally moved and withdrew, he was almost disappointed that his cock was now soft again. Abby was also disappointed; despite feeling more than a little sore she probably would have tried another position for him.

"Thank you, Abby. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't..." Connor began.

"Shhh! Its OK, Connor." she said, kissing him softly on the lips. "Lesson learnt eh?"

"Mm yes. Don't take viagra!" Connor laughed.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of me discovering what a great fuck you are, and why haven't we done that before now?"

Connor stared at her. "I was a great fuck?"

"I'd say you were my best, but I wouldn't want you to get big-headed." Abby laughed. Connor blushed, but smiled too.

"So, if I were to... need help again..."

"Even if you didn't help and just fancied having sex..." Abby said, sitting up. She gathered her clothes together. "OK to have a shower?"

"Sure, bathroom's just down to the right." Connor said. He watched her walk across the room, swaying her hips and he smiled. The bathroom door closed and he started to pick up his own clothes.

The bathroom door opened again, and Abby peered round. "Connor, I think I need help soaping my back. Don't suppose you know anyone who could assist?"

Connor was in the bathroom like a shot.


End file.
